


Halcyon Days

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hand Job, Kink Meme, Kinks of Camelot, M/M, Male Slash, Merlin Kink Meme, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When that morning Arthur had told him to go fill up the waterskins, Merlin didn’t think he’d find Gwen and Morgana washing themselves by the river.Written forthisKinks of Camelot prompt





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just sheer unbetaed smut without a plot whatsoever and I'll probably regret posting it, that's why it's on the anonymous masterlist :')
> 
> See the end notes to read the prompt

When that morning Arthur had told him to go fill up the waterskins, Merlin didn’t think he’d find Gwen and Morgana washing themselves by the river.

He didn’t think he’d find them _naked_ by the river.

He also doesn’t think that the way Gwen is brushing Morgana’s skin with a cloth is innocent, not when Morgana is leaning on her and her body is visibly shaking. 

And well, all his doubts regarding what is going on are quickly swept away when he sees Gwen’s hand stop between Morgana’s legs.

The thing is, that morning Merlin didn’t think he’d walk into Gwen rubbing Morgana’s clit and then catching her lips in a kiss that quickly became all tongue and teeth, so Arthur couldn’t blame him for the fact that he’d dropped the waterskins and they were now spilling their contents at his feet. Not that he would ever tell Arthur that he’d caught the King’s beloved ward getting fucked by her maid.

He knows he should turn around and go back to the clearing where the prince is waiting for him, but he can’t move. Eyes fixed on Morgana’s ripe breasts, bouncing rhythmically when Gwen’s fingers brush her clit and slip inside her vagina. Merlin feels a shiver going down his spine and his cock filling quickly at the unexpected vision. This is no good.

The girls are so caught up with each other they haven’t noticed that someone is staring at them, so Merlin throws a look around and quickly hides behind a bush, eyes not moving from Morgana’s quivering thighs. Her cunt is dripping, clenching around Gwen’s fingers and he is too far from them to be sure, but her inner thighs are wet, and he can bet that it isn’t water from the river.

Gwen is moving her fingers in and out of Morgana’s cunt while the palm of her hand keeps brushing on the clit. Morgana looks ravaged, so gone she has started thrashing her hips, hopelessly trying to ride Gwen’s fingers. She’s whispering nonsense, begging for more and Gwen kisses her, swallowing her moans with her lips.

Merlin had never seen anything like that, not even at the fertility fest that was held every year in Ealdor. He would’ve never thought that seeing two of his best friends going at it would be such a turn on, but he is only human. His hard-on is getting so uncomfortable, aching for attention, he has to palm his cock through the breeches and bit his hand to keep himself from moaning too. 

Merlin doesn’t think he’s ever see Morgana like this, she's a mess. Hair wet and ruffled, mouth bruised red, completely overcome by lust and shaking like a leaf every single time Gwen rubs her clit in the right way. 

Merlin’s mouth goes dry, he struggles to swallow the lump in his throat, but he is choking on his own breaths and his cock is tenting his pants painfully. He’s started shaking too. He tries to open his breeches and slip a hand inside them, just to get some relief, just a little bit of relief, nobody would notice, but his fingers tremble too much, and he can’t, he can’t-

That’s when a hand wraps around his wrist. He doesn’t have to look at that hand to know who it belongs to. That calloused palm, result of endless training sessions with a heavy sword, can only belong to one person.

Arthur. 

The girls’ soft moans are still audible, but Merlin turns his head to look at Arthur, standing still behind him. His ice-cold eyes are drilling a hole through his head and Merlin can’t read them, they look furious and scornful, but there’s something else he can’t decipher.

Arthur hasn’t said a word yet, he’s just staring at him, his hand still wrapped like an iron shackle around his wrist. The wet squelching sounds of Gwen and Morgana snogging echo through the clearing and Merlin suddenly feels so mortified he starts mumbling excuses, “I didn’t mean to— I swear Arthur — I didn’t want—-“

His cheeks and neck flushed, Arthur moves his darkened eyes from him to the girls and back again, before he says peremptorily, “Shut up Merlin.”

He leans his head and kisses him, open-mouthed and wet, Arthur's chest pressing against his back as he swats Merlin’s hands away and starts unfastening his breeches in a practiced way. Marlin is still too confused to understand shit, but Arthur lowers his pants and pushes him forward and before he can grasp what’s going on, he’s on all fours.

He wishes he could say that the forceful way Arthur manhandles him doesn’t turn him on, but that would be a lie because when Arthur wraps a spit-soaked hand around his cock and starts tugging hard and fast, stroking him just right, Merlin lets out a long string of whines. He’s already rock hard from watching Gwen fingering Morgana, he knows it won’t take him long to come, he knowns he’s close, and the rough way Arthur is fisting his cock is already bringing him over the edge. Precome leaking from the tip of his cock, Arthur moves his hand faster, pulling at his shaft with no finesse. His own hard cock is nestled between Merlin's arse cheeks, sliding up and down, synchronised with the strokes he’s giving to his cock. 

Merlin is gaping, he can no longer breathe. Arthur wraps his arm around his waist and tugs him closer to his chest. That way he can feel every grunt Arthur makes reverberating through his chest and fuck, fuck, fuck, he isn’t going to last.

A hand grips his chin and tilts it up, “Watch them Merlin, watch them now.” 

Merlin follows Arthur’s order for what is probably the first time since he’s become his manservant and trains his eyes on Gwen. She’s fondling Morgana’s boobs with her free hand, the other still buried in her warm cunt and moving slow. Sliding in and out, in and out, her palm pressing on the clit. Morgana, fierce Morgana, is nothing but a puppet in Gwen’s arms and Gwen is now grabbing her breasts, and squeezing, and twisting. Morgana gapes and pants as Gwen buries her face between her boobs and starts lapping at her hard nipples, sucking them in earnest. 

Merlin is so transfixed by Morgana’s blissed out face that he gasps when Arthur’s pace fastens unexpectedly. The weight of Arthur on his back keeps him grounded even though his breath is getting the more and more ragged. He is impossibly turned on and the pressure in his groin is just unbearable, he needs to come, he needs to come, he needs to come. He pushes back towards Arthur’s groin and begins rolling his hips frantically, rutting his arse against that beautifully hard cock. He wants it inside him, he wants Arthur to open him up, pushing in and out of his hole, he wants it now, but he knows there’s no time so he keeps on rutting against him like a harlot. 

He hears a loud whine and he brings his eyes back to the girls. Gwen is almost fisting Morgana by now, the two fingers slipping in and out of her cunt have become three, and then four, but Morgana is still begging for more.

Maybe it’s the shock of hearing Morgana begging, maybe it’s the bruise Arthur is sucking on his neck, but Merlin is completely mad with lust, shaking with want, his brain gone haywire. 

Morgana has wrapped a leg around Gwen’s hips and has started pushing back, fucking herself on her lover’s hand, deeper and deeper. Gwen is biting on her lower lip and kissing Morgana through her orgasm as she comes with a cry, legs shaking, and head thrown back. 

Merlin feels Arthur stiffen for a second, his movements halting, like he realises now what they are doing. And that’s probably what he would do too if he was in his right mind, but he isn’t, gods he really isn’t, so he turns his head towards Arthur and grunts gutturally, “Don’t you fucking stop now.”

That’s all it takes to get Arthur to move again and growl in his ear, “I said shut up.”

He grips a fistful of hair and pushes Merlin’s face down before he resumes stroking his cock, rougher than before. Merlin is almost suffocating under Arthur’s weight, his eyes tearing with the strain and pleasure of it, but he keeps wriggling his arse against that gorgeous cock. He can’t stop thinking of Morgana’s face when she was coming, of Gwen’s moans. He can’t stop thinking that the hand wrapped around his dick is the hand he had always dreamed of, he’d wanted it so badly, all the time. He can’t stop thinking that he too wants that hand inside him, wants Arthur to finger him until he’s so fucked out he doesn’t remember his own name.

He is so fucking close, a mess of whines and shame and sheer unadulterated lust.

Arthur moves his hand down and starts fondling his balls, rolling them between his fingers. One, two tugs. That’s all it takes. Merlin comes and comes and comes, shouting Arthur’s name from the top of his lungs.

Just before he passes out, he sees both Gwen and Morgana turning towards them and smirking.

Those two bastards.

When that morning Arthur had told him to go fill the waterskins, Merlin didn’t think he’d end up getting fucked senseless by Arthur while he watched Gwen fingering Morgana. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: on the way back from ealdor in 1x10, gwen and morgana take a dip in a river, washing each other's bodies lovingly, taking joy in their being alive and safe.  
> merlin and arthur accidentally get an eyeful of them fondling each other's breasts and rubbing each other's clits, kissing through their orgasms 
> 
> Well, Merry Christmas folks <3


End file.
